One option for removal of an injured person from an armoured vehicle is via the roof hatch. This first requires that the seatbelt be unfastened or cut away from the casualty. Thereafter the casualty is moved using whatever means possible through the hatch opening or any other point of egress.
During rescue operations, time is of course of the essence. Attempting to undo the seatbelt and/or trying to cut away the various sections of the seatbelt, or parts thereof, can be time consuming. It also requires the rescuer to access, reach and apply forces in awkward and tight quarters and from difficult angles in a vehicle already damaged in the attack.
The casualty may have suffered back, neck, spinal cord injuries or other grievous bodily harm. Moving the deadweight of the casualty is difficult, and may additionally cause damage and trauma. There is accordingly a need for extracting a seatbelt harnessed person from the vehicle quickly and efficiently for evacuation to medical faculties.